Where Have all the Rainbows Gone?
“Where have all The Rainbows Gone“, is a Cute sounding-song, But at the End, it just Gets Dark. It is a Song about a Small Girl meeting a Bullied Boy. They start Dating at the age of 13 and 15 (Hatty and Pinku’s Ages, to be Exact.) But the Boy Starts Ignoring her and Forgets about her. This is also the Main Song Of the Album. Where Have all the Rainbows Gone? Lyrics Where Have All the Rainbows Gone? You See, This Cute Soul O' Mine, Amirite? That’s A Whole Lotta Cute Rainbows!!! But.. Please.. Don't Smile Hey, Pinku-chan! He said. Showed me a Stairway to Japan What Type of Soul I Have Become You Better Be Careful With That Soul, He Said. We Went over to The Hotel Of Japan Creating the New House of the Cute Soul Making a Bridge Over Cute Rainbows Oh, The Great Rainbows of Soul Please... Don't Eat Rainbows Off The Sidewalk, He said. The Homecoming Queen's Got A Heart, He Said. Smile - It is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have! He Said.. Oh, Baby, I Need Your Rainbows Now! He is So Truly Madly Cute I imagine Both Of us Takin' the Soul Train Have You Met Pinku-chan? He says to other People.... Give Me Your Rainbows Now, Please!!! We Shall Smile until We Wheeze! I will Stand by Your Soul.. We shall Lay in a Bed of Rainbows You Have a Very Good Soul, He said... I feel that, Somewhere Over the Soul, I have a Ring of Soul Rolling aside me.. They Say Soul Deep, Rainbows High and I Fit in with That... It Shines so Bright Like a Cute Soul... (They Are Night Rainbows! They Have Come Back From Japan!! Ahhhh!) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Japan is Your Land! Smack My Soul Up into Cute little Pieces... Like I will ever Become an Early Morning Soul, Right? This can Become A Song for Pinku-chan if we Just Are Happy Enough... Smile, Smile, Smile! In Soul We Trust Our World... Your Cheatin' Soul has been Taunting me, Worrying me with Fluffy Feelings... Its Givin Cute Blues Why, She Thinks Soul's Sexy, They said. Well, you are Here Without Pinku-chan. She said. You Think I Ain't Worth A Soul But I Feel Like A Million Rainbows! He Said. Thanks to her I’ll Smile This Way Forever and Ever, It's the End Of Japan As We Know It (And I Feel Fine), I think. Livin' on a Soul, I can’t Take that away, I think. Can these Goody Two Rainbows ever be apart... I’d Love so sit in Soul Fields Forever!!! Watching Four Cute Rainbows Fly, Smile, Smile, Smile! We will Become, Late Night Souls. Pinku-chan Broke My Heart At Japan, somebody Said. Keeping that Rhythm of the Soul Amazing Pinku-chan won’t be stopping now, They Said. They are Like Cute Rainbows Shining! They Said. But we are Just One Angry Soul And 200 Cute Rainbows... Enter Pinku-chan, She will be the Nicest, They Said, I can do a So, Cute Rhapsody This Is A Sight We Had One Day From Cute Japan Let's Run to Japan and Swim With Rainbows Like Great Balls of Rainbows Climb The Stairway to Soul Just Another Soul in the Wall A Lot Of People Tell Me I Have A Fake Soul The Soul Where Your Heart Should Be At Least Give Me My Rainbows Back, You Negligent Soul! They say to Him, But I Just want Cute Rainbows Forever And Let Him have a Free Soul They Think I Have a Ghost in My Soul... He said... Every Soul You Take will go over to The Girl From Japan who Spawned all the Rainbows I Smile in Your Arms There’s A Good Reason Rainbows Are Numbered, Pinku-chan, He Said. Like a Soul, I Jump up high and Reach the Rainbows, I’m Gonna Make You Smile, I Promised. I’m just Too Mad to Smile, He Said, My Soul Wants To Kill Your Mama, He said to all these People... Smile? I Jolly Well Won't Smile They all said. Behind Cute Rainbows are always Dark Soul Shadows.. When Cute Rainbows Smile they can always Cry.. I will Stand by Your Rainbows... My Soul Sounds Better With You, He said. Yearning for Cute Rainbows, We Said. Pinku-chan Eat My Cute Rainbows in Japan, I thought. Years ago There were a Whole Lotta Rainbows But now, You Don't Send Me Cute Rainbows Anymore Japan still on My Mind When Cute Rainbows Cry.. They’ll Never smile... Another Year of Rainbows, all of them Gone That Soul Boogie I felt has Escaped... (I Can't Get No) Cute Rainbows Anymore... I remember when Straight Outta Japan.. I Couldn’t Take My Rainbows Off You Rainbows Sound Better With You, I Think. We would climb the Stairway to Rainbows, I Think. Stand By Pinku-chan, You said. You've Lost That Cute Soul Since 3202... I remember Many Pieces Of Large Fuzzy Rainbows Gathered Together At Japan And Grooving On Our Souls... But now I’m a Sad, Independent Soul That Early Morning Smile is Gone... Welcome to Cute Japan, Goodbye. It Smells Like Cute Rainbows, We said, Not anymore. That Sweet Soul O' Mine grew Sadder and Sadder... Where have all The Rainbows Gone... I plead Soul with You. ❤️ End ❤️ Category:Songs